Paper Mario: Sticker Festival
Paper Mario: Sticker Festival is a upcoming Paper Mario game for the 3DS. Story Mario was just playing on World 1-2 when suddenly, Bowser appears and uses a gigantic sticker called Megahypersuperultraepic Shiny Fire Flower that causes a explosion so epic that it blows Mario to be sent to Sticker Sea. There, Mario meets Sticky, a Latiku that is blue and yellow, and Sticky Un-Burritios Mario and tells him that the Megahypersuperultraepic Shiny Fire Flower has turned the Mushroom Kingdom into a dark castle ruled by Bowser. It is up to Mario to defeat Bowser yet again. 1-1 - Floral Garden Mario reaches a floral garden on his way to White Toad. In this level Mario gains a Cat-o-Luck while Sticky gains Scissors. The minibosses are 3 Paper Cone Goombe. 1-2 - Goombe Plains Mario enters some plains on his way to White Toad. A +5 HP Heart is here. There is no miniboss here. 1-3 - Sandesert Mario enters a sandy plain on his way to White Toad. Sticky can now throw Petuina Bombs to put enemies sleeply. The miniboss is Sandamarragh. 1-Fortress - Grassy Temple The fortress of World 1 blocks the halfway flag to White Toad. Mario gains Butter while Sticky gains a +5 HP heart. The miniboss is a Kangaroombe and 2 Blaxies. 1-4 - Mushroom Bounce Mario encounters a giant mushroom on his way to White Toad. A +5 Attack Heart is here along with the basketball. The miniboss is Mega Parabeetle 1-5 - Tree Hill Mario finds the entrance to the dungeon holding White Toad. The dungeon is so giant,its in 3 levels. The first floor holds no miniboss nor any item. 1-6 - Stump Storage The second floor has a sticker shop and plenty of Piders. The minibosses are 1 Plargha Plant and 4 Goombe. 1-Castle - Treetop Mario gets to White Toad, but then Tye-Dyerantula and 2 Plargha Plants appear and face Mario. Once Tye-Dyerantula is defeated, he blows up and realeases White Toad. 6 to go!!! 2-1 - Open Desert Mario heads into a desert on his way to Red Toad. Mario gains a Baby Yoshi to blow bubbles to do jumps in the air. The minibosses are a Sandmarragh and 2 Goombookeys. 2-2 - Tilted Tunnel Mario enters a twisted cave on his way to Red Toad. The crystal platforms move on their own. Sticky gains a car that can roll over enemies. The miniboss is a 5-Fold Clayman. 2-3 - Desert Cliff Mario must cross a cliff with two Climbing Gate segments on his way to Red Toad. The Climbing Gate segments introduces a enemy called Burngull. There is no miniboss. 2-4 - Pipe Ghost House The first ghost house in the game. A +5 HP Heart is here. The minibosses are 1 Boo and 2 Gunk Cannon Guys. 2-5 - Piranha Plant Sphinx Mario enters a giant sphinx on his way to Red Toad. The sphinx is filled with many Piranha Plants. The miniboss is a Venus Elemantal Trap. 2-6 - Cactus Shop Mario enters a small shop inside a cactus to prepare for the duengon holding Red Toad. 2-7 - Great Pyramid Of Chomp Mario enters the duengon holding Red Toad. Mario's Baby Yoshi can now glow in the dark as well as spit bubbles. The minibosses are 3 Paper Cone Blaxies. 2-Castle - Chomp Labryinth The second floor is a giant labryinth filled with Sandamarraghs and Sand Chomps.The boss is Tutan Chomp and 7 Sand Podoboos. After Tutan Chomp is defeated, he explodes and releases Red Toad. 5 To Go!!! Keroro Harbor Mario spots a boat leading to Blue Toad and the other continents. Before you can use the boat you must defeat a Merguy. 3-1 - Oil Drum Cavern Mario enters the Acid Ocean and finds a factory inside a cave. There is a Microwave which can be stickerized here. If you have a Scissors sticker you can continue to a shop and the miniboss (which are 3 Oilhead Droobe). 3-2 - Mt. Marsh Mario continues to a giant gateclimbing segment filled with Burngulls, Thwalls, and Ka-Blaxies. The miniboss is a Mr. Magnet. 3-3 - Fishbone Sea Mario must cross a ocean filled with logs and Fishbones. There may be a Undead Boss Bass, but there is no miniboss. There is a +5 attack heart, though. 3-Fortress - Sea Superbowl The fortress in Acid Ocean has been transformed into a football stadium. Mario finds a giant football in the football room. He can stickerize it so he can give it to the Football Bro. so you can go to (note this is a terrible pun) Dragletfish, the miniboss. 3-4 - Swift Rapids Mario must go around the previous area and find bridge pieces to build the bridge to cross the rapids. There are no enemies at all, but there is a Coinbag salesman that sells items here, including a giant Bowling Ball for 300 coins. 3-5 - Sinking Ship Mario enters a destroyed ship at the bottom of the sea. He doesn't know that it is the duengon of Blue Toad though. The minibosses are 3 Ghost Shroobs. 3-6 - Deep Galleon The second floor holds many enemies and swaying platforms.There is a climbing segment with webs. The minibosses are 2 Seabirdys and a Orca Sub. Characters Playable *Mario - A hero of Papery Porportions *Sticky - A character which can Paperize. NPCs *Toad Brigade - These Toads were spread across the world and if you can find all 7, you can enter Koopa Kingdom. Stickers Mario Stickers *Broken Jump *Broken Hammer *Worn Out Jump *Worn Out Hammer *Fire Flower *Cat-o-Luck *Jump *Hammer *Worn Out Mushroom *Tanooki Tail *Iron Jump *Eekhammer *Small Mr. Small *Iron Jump *Baby Yoshi *Worn Out Wind Flower *Wind Flower *Shiny Jump *Shiny Hammer *Butter *Shiny Wind Flower *Basketball *Flashy Jump *Flashy Hammer *Flashy Wind Flower *Shiny Baby Yoshi *Goat *Shiny Eekhammer *Worn Out Rainbow *Mushroom *Wiggler Stampede *Stopwatch *Pipe *Burngull Feather *Autobomber 4000 *Glowing Baby Yoshi *Mole Suit *Oxygen Tank *Big Shiny Jump *Big Shiny Hamer *Big Shiny Wind Flower *Chain Chomp Rodeo *Bowling Ball *Nanobomb-omb *Tba Sticky Stickers *Broken Spiny *Broken Punch *Worn Out Spiny *Worn Out Punch *Scissors *Spiny *Punch *Eekpunch *Worn Out Cloud *Cloud *Freezepunch *Iron Spiny *Shiny Spiny *Shiny Punch *Shaved Ice *Shiny Cloud *Petuina Bomb *Slampunch *Crab Rock *Flashy Spiny *Flashy Punch *Flashy Cloud *Shiny Petuina Bomb *Submarine *Tornado Spiny *Worn Out Hurricane *Bomb-Omb Barrage *Healsoda *Shower Head *Paraspiny *Burngull Feather *Shiny Healsoda *Poltergeist 5000 *Candle *Flashy Petuina Bomb *Boomerang Suit *Hopspiny *Yo-Yo *Big Shiny Spiny *Big Shiny Punch *Big Shiny Cloud *Amp Shock *Microwave *Nanoblaxy Blomb Worlds *Petuina Woods - 6 Levels, 2 Castles *Tutan Chomp's Tomb - 7 Levels, 1 Castle *Acid Ocean - 6 Levels, 2 Castles *Loop Isles - 11 Levels, 1 Castle *Wiggler Mines - 7 Levels, 2 Castles *Snowbottom Seafloor - 7 Levels, 2 Castles *High Sky Fortress - 7 Levels, 2 Castles *Bowsers Blazing Castle - 1 Level, 1 Castle Enemies *Goombe - Basic foes that are always peaceful. - HP 4 *Paper Cone Goombe - Goombes that are stickerized can turn into these foes. - HP 6 *Koopa - Basic foes that attack with their defense. - HP 5 *Droobe - Goombe counterpart of Drooba that live underground. - HP 8 *Bomb-Omb - Exploding fighters in Paper Castles. - HP 8 *Two-Fold Bomb-omb - Stickerized Bomb-ombs that are twice as efficient. - HP 16 *Sandamarragh - one of these sandy foes appeared as a miniboss in 1-3 and 2-1 - HP 30 *Hornza - New creatures that drill and crash on the ground. - HP 10 *Kangaroombe - Jumping Goombe that jump to avoid hammers and spinys. Miniboss of 1-Fortress - HP 14 *Blaxy - Small Bomb-ombs that can fly with jetpacks. - HP 13 *Parabeetle - Flying beetles which fly and swoop. - HP 18 *Pider - Spiders that climb on nets. - HP 19 *Bite Size Blarrg - Blarrgs that are the same size as Mario. - HP 15 *Goombookey - Goombe counterparts of Pokeys that hurts Mario when he uses his jump attack. - HP 10 *Oho Diver - Diving Piranha Plants from Oho Oasis. - HP 23 *Slinkobot - Robotic springs that can easily avoid Hammers and Punches. - HP 20 *Plargha Plant - Muckroom Kingdumb Piranha Plants that serve as a miniboss of 1-6. - HP 32 *Desert Snifit - Snifits which can survive high tempatures but run from Cold Objects. - HP 25 *Sand Podoboo - Podoboos made of sand which help Tutanchomp. - HP 12 *Clayman - Soldiers made of clay that topple on opponents. - HP 45 *5-Fold Clayman - Clayman that use five times as much power to operate. - HP 50 *Burngull - Flaming birds that fly and avoid Jumps and Spines. - HP 25 *Boo - Ghosts habiting ghost houses. - HP 35 *Gunk Cannon Guy - Two Shy Guys holding a single Gunk Cannon. If one Shy Guy is defeated, the cannon will be defenseless until a Shy Guy comes on the third turn he is defenseless. - HP 20 *Venus Elemental Trap - Gigantic Piranha Plants that have powers of fire, ice, and thunder. - HP 80 *Paper Cone Blaxy - Blaxies that are stickerized and can only be affected by Petuina Bombs and bubbles coming from Baby Yoshi. - HP 40 *Sand Chomp - Giant Chain Chomps made of sand. - HP 58 *Helmet Guy - Shy Guys wearing spikey helmets that reside in castles. - HP 30 *Merguy - Swimming Shy Guys that carry tridents. - HP 110 *Acid Puddler - Puddles of acid which have the ability to throw they're punches quite literally!!! - HP 52 *Oilhead Droobe - Droobe that have dug in a mine and found oil. - HP 60 *Thwall - For the very first time, Thwalls can attack by falling on Mario - HP 50-80(Depends on the face it has when it enters battle) *Ka-Blaxy - Ka-Bombs using jetpacks to drop Blaxies of they're own. - HP 55 *Mr. Magnet - Robotic Magnets that can use Metal Objects to they're advantage. - HP 99 *Fishbone - Undead fish of evil that can throw their own head. Usually come in groups of 5. - HP 35 *Football Puddle - The only difference from Acid Puddlers are the football suits and the tackles it can land on you. - HP 52 *Pirate Boo - Boos that used to be pirates before they died. - HP 55 *Angeler Cheep - Cheep-Cheeps that have adapted to live in the darkest of waters. - HP 70 *Ghost Shroob - Undead inveaders that tried to invade the Mushroom Kingdom in the past. - HP 85 *Seabirdy - Aquatic subspecies of Burngulls that can't fly. - HP 64 *Orca Sub - Whale submarines operated by Hammer Bros on the order of Bowser. - HP 85 *Tba Bosses *Tye-Dyerantula - A giant Pider which holds White Toad. - HP 100 *Tutanchomp - A giant Chain Chomp holding Red Toad. He is a ghost and is invincible until you use the Small Mr. Small on him - HP (Phase 1)???,(Phase 2)205 *King Cheep-Chomp - A giant Cheep-Chomp that can survive in acid and holds Blue Toad. You can block most attacks by using a Baby Yoshi to upset its stomach. - HP 270 *Giganto Florosapien - A giant plant that holds Green Toad and does a set pattern of using vines, throwing its head, unleashing a icy breath, restoring 5 HP, and repeating. - HP 320 *King Swooper - A giant Swooper that holds Black Toad and is the supposed leader of the Swoopers. - HP (Phase 1)300,(Phase 2)100 *Bloozard - A freezing Boo that holds Yellow Toad and can call forth Merguys. - HP 621 *Octogoomboss - After the overthrow of King Kaliente, Octogoomboss took over as the ruler of the Octogoombas. He holds White Toad. - HP 710 *Tba Trivia *If enemies are put in bubbles, they're vulernable to every move and lose a quarter of their HP. *Before Tutan Chomp became the boss of world 2, Tutankoopa was the choice. However it was changed to Tutan Chomp. This also changed the name of world 2. *The Megahypersuperultraepic Shiny Fire Flower is looking like this but a lot more big http://www.mariowiki.com/images/d/de/FlashyFFPMSS.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games